Two Of A Kind
by DeanFanGirl
Summary: One shot. Dean does a quick side job for Danny Ocean.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural or Ocean's 13.**

"Sam, pack up. We're going to Las Vegas." Dean said.

"What for?"

"A old friend called. He needs help with the paranormal."

"Who's this friend?"

"You don't know him." Dean said getting in the car.

"Don't tell me he's a criminal."

Dean didn't say anything.

"Dean!"

"He's a good criminal like us okay?" Dean said starting the car.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

"I can't believe we're in Vegas." Sam said stepping out of the car.

"This gig shouldn't take more than a day or two." Dean said walking up to the motel room and knocked.

"Who is it?" A mans voice asked.

"The police." Dean said smiling.

Sam just looked at him like he was nuts. The door opened.

"Dean. Still looking good." A guy said shaking his hand.

"You too Linus. Where's Danny?" Dean asked stepping in the room.

"He's in the back bedroom." Linus said.

"This is my brother Sam." Dean said.

"Hey." Linus said.

Hey." Sam said.

"Rusty's not here?" Dean asked shocked.

"He figured you could handle this one on your own." Linus said.

"How do you know these people?" Sam whispered.

"Danny's the one that taught me all the tricks that I know." Dean said.

Dean opened the bedroom door revealing Danny watching Oprah.

"I see you haven't changed." Dean said smirking.

"LIke you don't watch it." Danny said walking towards him.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Sam said as they hugged.

"Sammy, he is like my second dad." Dean said. "He's one hell of a sneaky bastard."

"Your just jealous." Danny said.

"Can we get down to business?" Sam asked wanting very much to be gone.

"Right." Danny said. "There's a famous motel that we want to take on. The only problem is they have a mean spirit watching it after hours."

"Do you know the name of it?" Dean asked.

"That's why I called you." Danny said smirking.

Sam just watched them back and forth. Those two were exactly alike.

"Dean, can I talk to you alone?" Sam said.

"Excuse us." Dean said pulling Sam to the side. "What the hells your problem?" He whipsered. "This is a paying gig!"

"Yeah. We're helping criminals! When did that happen?" Sam whispered back.

"Everything okay over there?" Danny asked.

"Just a minute." Dean said.

"His brother seems edgey." Linus said to Danny.

"He reminds me of when you first started." Danny said.

"Sam, we're not going to get caught. It's a simple salt and burn once we find out who's haunting it." Dean said. "Besides we need the cash."

"Stolen cash Dean." Sam said.

"It's just like hustling pool." Dean said.

"No it's not." Sam said.

"The only difference is we'll have to be sneaky. We're good at that. Come on!" Dean said begging.

"I'm going to regret this." Sam muttered. "Simple salt and burn and then we're out of here."

"Deal." Dean said.

"What's the verdict girls?" Danny asked.

"We're doing it." Dean said.

"Good. Here's everything we know about the motel." Danny said handing them a huge file.

"Great." Sam said

oooooooooooooooo

"Thsi is taking forever!" Dean said going through the papers.

"Your the one that wanted to do this." Sam glared at him.

"I know."

"That can't be right." Sam frowned at his laptop.

"What?"

"It says that Bugsy haunts that motel." Sam said looking at him not believing it.

"Well let's salt and burn his bones." Dean said.

oooooooooooooo

Later that night they walked back to Danny's room.

"What happened to you?" Danny asked shocked.

"Pissed off spirit." Sam said. "Bugsy."

"Bugsy?" Danny asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah." Dean said.

Dean and Sam were covered with dirt and blood.

"Just send us the check." Sam said glaring. "I'll be out in the car." He said leaving.

"Excuse him. He doesn't know how to have a life." Dean said.

"Well it was good seeing you kid. Be safe out there."

Dean nodded and walked to the Impala and sat down.

"Can we leave?" Sam begged.

"What's crawled up your ass?" Dean asked annoyed starting the car.

"I just got my ass kicked by a famous ghost alright! I'm dirty and I want to shower!"

"Okay. Jeez. Are you on PMS or something?" Dean asked taking off.

Sam just glared at him.

"Never mind." Dean muttered."Cranky bastard."

"Is there anything else that I need to know about anymore of your friends?" Sam asked.

"Nope." Dean said lying.


End file.
